Elements Children
by Blue Phoenix in Chains
Summary: This is a way to explain the happenings in my Element Children series. There is no pairing.


Author's Note: This is merely a way to explain my series. I do not own Buffy or the characters involved.Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon are the true owners. So don't sue me.

Today was like any other day in Sunnydale another apocalypse averted, more vampires slayed, and yet another research party to find out what next big evil was coming. "Is any one else as bored as I am" says Xander petulantly. Leafing thru a book that looked like it was written before the big bang. "The only thing I have been able to find of any interest is a reference to something called element's children." Giles looks up suddenly and says "What did it say about element's children?" Xander laughs, "Not much, but what does it matter?" Giles takes a deep breath and begins "Element's children are not necessarily evil, in fact they a lot of them are good. I was wondering why it was even mentioned. Well this gives the perfect chance to teach you that not all demons are evil." All the other Scoobies settled down with bored looks, waiting for the lecture to begin. Giles sighs out of exasperation, than continues "Element's Children can be either good or evil and they don't have to be human. The reason they are called element's children is because they seem to have a certain control of an element. There are five different elements which are fire, water, wind, earth, and metal. There was once a vampire that was metal's child, he could bend metal to his will. It would go after nuns and warp their crosses so he could get near them. There can be more than one child for each element at the same time. In fact there were once twins who were completely normal except when they got upset or angry some time a tornado would occur where ever they were. Once there was a hurricane that came thru their town. Destroyed everything, many were killed. Yet their house was untouched. Fire and Earth are the most dangerous elements. Fire because of its destructive nature and Earth because it is all around and can also have a destructive nature. A child of an element tends to be a demon magnet. They may also have had a rough life. Sometimes the powers are brought out by intense pain or anger. They can learn to control the powers, but some have given in to the thrill and let the power consume them. Not all of them are consumed, but it is very rare for one of them to come out unscathed. Usually there is a sort of trial for them or an ordeal. Some would consider there lives to be an ordeal within themselves. The powers that be then decided that the powers were too dangerous to be handled by the mortals and demons, and tried to take control of them. But nature had other plans, both sides were seriously weakened when all was said and done. The element's wanted their children to be in control, no matter what side they chose. The element's themselves don't give birth to the children. Usually the children are born of two demons, or human parents. No one knows how they are chosen, or what is truly needed to awaken the powers. Only those with the powers have any idea how strong they can be, and they don't really know who to talk to. Many want to kill them, others want to use them for their own reasons.Many are sold as slaves and they end up having to kill many get free. I hope to the gods that we never piss one off, because then we would be in serious.trouble." He sighs and continues " That is all that is known about children of the elements. So lets get back to research everyone. Xander wake up and stop drooling on the book. God it wasn't that boring" Giles says with exasperation.Xander wakes with a start going,looking around in confusion. " Oh I am still in the Magic Box. Better head home guys see you tomorrow" Xander says quickly before heading out the door into the night. Yep it was just another day in Sunnydale, and it was getting decidedly weirder.

Author's note: This is not a story in series itself. Also the vampire, and twins I mentioned will not be the main character's in the series. I might bring them in sometime.This is a way to explain what the Element's Children series is sort of about.  
Hope you like it. I should be adding to Fire's Child soon. And I will be putting up Earth's Child soon also.


End file.
